


The name

by wanderervn



Series: [Zephys x Nakroth] A thousand years [1]
Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn
Summary: Nội dung chính: liên quan đến cốt truyện skin Siêu Việt. Trong một lần bị rơi vào Khe nứt thời không cùng với Wukong, Nakroth tỉnh dậy và bị truy đuổi bởi cả tổ chức bí mật và Wukong. Những dòng in nghiêng là hồi ức của nhân vật.





	The name

_Tử thần_

_Cái chết_

_Và lời hứa tìm được nhau_

_Muốn gặp lại người sao?_

_Có chăng ta phải quên mình?_

_Thời gian là chi_

_Bất tử là gì_

_Ta chỉ biết hiện tại – có ngươi._

Những bước chân va đập hối hả trên con phố tối đen. Trời đang mưa, không lớn nhưng cũng đủ làm những con người đang trong cuộc đuổi bắt phải khó nhọc tập trung. Một cú lộn người vào bức tường khuất. Sàn nhà hoang trơn tuột làm hắn lảo đảo. Một tay ôm vết thương ngay hông, một tay mệt mỏi quăng đi cái mặt nạ vướng víu, hắn ngồi thụp xuống góc nhà. Nghĩ làm sao, hắn lại run rẩy kéo chiếc mặt nạ lại, đặt bên người. Đầu hắn đau như búa bổ. Những hình ảnh kì lạ loáng thoáng giữa những cú giật từ thái dương...

_\- Đeo vào đi._

_\- Không! Tại sao chứ?_

_\- Ngươi nằng nặc đòi theo ta qua Lực lượng sa đọa, thì ta cũng phải bảo kê cho ngươi chứ?_

_\- Bảo kê quái gì mà bắt ta đeo mặt nạ?! – hắn quắc mắt lên khi người kia vẫn ung dung đội cái mặt nạ quái dị vào đầu hắn, tay khéo léo vén lọn tóc trắng của hắn sang bên._

_\- Coi như ta giúp ngươi gìn giữ nhan sắc đi, haha._

_\- Ngươi..?! – hắn chợt sững lại khi bị người kia ôm lấy hai bên má, ánh mắt Tử thần đanh lại, khó có thể đọc được ý niệm lúc này của y._

_\- Ta không muốn ai khác thấy mặt ngươi, ngoài ta!_

Trí nhớ lại lịm đi như có màn sương mịt mùng bao phủ. Nakroth ôm đầu, răng cắn chặt vì cơn đau thể chất lẫn tâm trí. A..t..ta..không nhớ được gì cả!!! Chưa bao giờ Phán quan địa ngục lại cảm thấy bất lực như lúc này. Tỉnh dậy trong một phòng thí nghiệm lạ lùng, xung quanh toàn những loại máy móc kì lạ bao quanh. Hắn ngỡ ngàng khi thấy chính mình đang bị những ống dẫn phát sáng đâm vào cơ thể. Vùng dậy. Tẩu thoát. Những hành lang đẫm máu của lũ lính gác. Cô gái tóc xanh lạ mặt chỉ đường hắn thoát khỏi mê cung. Điều duy nhất Nakroth còn cảm nhận được là sự căm thù khi thấy một tên nửa người nửa khỉ bật tung dây xích trong căn phòng đó và điên cuồng lao tới hắn. Trong phút giây ngỡ ngàng với kí ức trắng xóa, hắn chợt thấy song đao nằm trong tay, kịp lúc đỡ đòn vụt từ gậy Như ý. Tên khỉ điên cuồng chém giết, một chút bình tĩnh nhận định đã giúp Nakroth tạm chiếm thế thượng phong khi đánh văng vũ khí tên kia. Nhưng bất chợt, hắn thấy chân mình bị khống chế. Tên kia không đơn độc! Đồng minh hắn vừa tới. Một ánh chớp vàng lóe lên và Nakroth thấy hông mình đau điếng bởi cú chém từ thanh đao sắc lẹm.

\- Wukong, ngài không sao chứ?! – tên kia quỳ chắn trước tên khỉ điên. Chỉ một giây sơ sẩy là đủ cho Nakroth tẩu thoát. Hắn biết mình đang yếu thế, dù vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra. Hắn chạy như điên, vô phương hướng, thẳng tay tàn sát bất cứ ai cản đường. Không ổn chút nào! Vũ khí của những kẻ này quá tối tân, hắn chưa từng đối mặt bao giờ. Tuy thoát được nhưng Nakroth cũng mình đầy thương tích. Một luồng sáng xanh ánh lên và hắn thấy mình nằm vật xuống ngay lập tức.

_Nakroth thấy ai đó đang nghịch ngợm tóc mình từ phía sau. Hắn đang trong thư phòng riêng, giáp vứt sang bên, mặc độc cái áo sơ mi, vùi đầu vào đống sổ sách xét duyệt. Từ lâu, những phiên tòa phán xử đã dẹp đi vì số lượng linh hồn ngày càng nhiều, mọi thứ dần chuyển sang giấy tờ. Và hắn, một Phán quan, phải lãnh phần trách nhiệm này. Nakroth, tuy không hài lòng chút nào khi quy củ xưa bị phá vỡ, nhưng mà giờ hắn trách được ai chứ? Còn cái tên đồng nghiệp đáng ghét kia, y chỉ nhận phần thu thập linh hồn. Thêm hồ sơ. Thêm giờ làm. Và giờ y còn quấy hắn._

_\- Buông ta ra! Không thấy đang bù đầu sao?! – hắn mím môi, tên kia đã chuyển từ nghịch tóc sang tựa cằm lên vai hắn._

_\- Ta mới về, thấy ngươi ngồi đây từ đêm qua, nên tính vào hỏi thăm chút, nhân tiện..._

_Hắn giơ tay tính quăng chồng giấy vào mặt tên kia thì thấy cổ tay bị giữ lại. Thế ngồi của hắn vẹo vọ không yên khi eo lẫn tay bị y giữ. Và tim hắn thì đang thình thịch khi tên kia ghé sát mặt vào._

_\- Nhân tiện... ta thấy cả ngươi và ta đều cần hồi năng lượng..._

_Sau đó, à và không có sau đó khi hắn chết chìm trong một nụ hôn dài._

Môi Nakroth mấp máy khi ai đó vỗ vỗ vào má hắn. Ký ức hắn dường như đang phục hồi. Đúng rồi, hắn còn một lời hứa, nhưng với ai? Tên kia là ai? Tại sao chỉ một cái tên lại làm hắn khắc khoải nhói lòng đến vậy? Một cô gái với mái tóc xanh được buộc thành hai chùm đang ngồi bên hắn.

\- Anh tỉnh chưa?

Hắn bật dậy, xung quanh vẫn là khu căn cứ chết bầm này, nhưng hắn và cô ả trước mặt đang ngồi trong một vùng khuất.

\- Ngươi là ai?! – Vết thương làm hắn kiệt sức, tay hắn cố triệu hồi song đao.

\- Bình tĩnh nào anh bạn! – Cô ả chợt kề thanh kiếm to đùng ngay cổ hắn – Tôi đến giúp anh nhưng không có nghĩa là tôi muốn làm bạn đâu, nếu anh còn hung hăng thế. Tôi là Butterfly, và hiện tại thì tôi chỉ đưa anh đến đây thôi, còn việc khác phải giải quyết, anh liệu mà tự thoát thân!

Nói rồi cô ta bước lên một cái ván trượt lơ lửng và mất hút trong căn cứ. Nakroth nghe loa thông báo vang tên mình. Từ xa một toán lính đang rầm rập lao tới. Hắn vùng dậy, chạy hết tốc lực về lối ra mà Butterfly đã chỉ. Ngoài trời tối đen, mưa đang rả rích. Cuộc rượt đuổi kéo hắn đến cái nhà kho bỏ hoang này. Hắn đã ngồi đây chắc được mấy canh giờ. Chợt, cửa nhà kho nổ tung. Trước mắt hắn, tên Khỉ già điên cuồng đang lăm le tiến vào với gã đồng bọn. Trên người chúng là những bộ giáp tối tân sáng loáng. Khỉ già khục khặc:

\- Ha, ta không chắc sẽ bắt sống hắn như ngươi yêu cầu đâu, Murad.

\- Ngài bình tĩnh, Tổ chức cần hắn. – tên kia khẽ đáp.

Wukong chỉ khịt mũi, ánh hiểm ác lóe lên trong đôi mắt sáng rực của gã. Một nụ cười gian manh kéo nhếch khóe miệng của gã khi bắt gặp Nakroth đang cắn răng dựa sát vào góc tường. Wukong biến mất trong một cú nhảy. Nakroth, dồn hết sức tàn, triệu hồi song đao. Lần này, hắn không còn đường lùi. Lần này, hắn quyết tử.

_\- Lần này là trận cuối, nghe tên Maloch bảo thế... - một ngày y đi về phòng, mệt mỏi vắt chân lên ghế, thông báo cho hắn._

_Ngẩng đầu lên từ mớ sổ sách cao nghệu, lần đầu tiên hắn cảm thấy vô cùng bất an. Trận cuối?_

_\- Lần này, ngươi không cho ta cũng quyết theo. Hoặc ta vả ngất ngươi rồi trốn theo. – Hắn đứng dậy, dõng dạc tuyên bố._

_Y nhìn hắn, vẻ mặt bí hiểm, hắn đang toan cãi tiếp như mọi khi thì chợt bất ngờ trước cái gật đầu của y. Y ngồi dậy, đến nhìn vào mắt hắn, vòng tay kéo hắn vào lòng._

_\- Được, chỉ cần nhớ theo sát ta._

Nakroth không nhớ trận hỗn chiến kéo dài bao lâu. Wukong và hắn rượt đuổi nhau qua những con phố đẫm nước mưa. Những biển hiệu sáng choang với hình ảnh trên những tòa nhà cao tầng. Nakroth phải cảm thán thế giới này, thật quá sức lạ lẫm với Athanor mà hắn từng biết. Ngửa mặt lên trời, đây là lần đầu hắn cởi bỏ mặt nạ mà chiến đấu. Mà cũng có thể là lần cuối chứ nhỉ? Mưa đang tuôn xối xả lên mặt hắn, còn chân thì đang đứng chênh vênh trên nóc một tòa cao tầng bỏ hoang. Máu từ vết thương hòa với nước mưa chảy ướt một bên người. Song đao đã mất. Trước mặt hắn, Murad đang e dè trước sự điên cuồng của Wukong. Tên Khỉ cầm gậy Như ý, một phiên bản tối tân hơn, đang không ngần ngại tặng cho hắn một cú chí mạng ngay lúc này. Đột nhiên hắn nghe Murad hét lên, gã đang bị một bóng người sáng rực hất tung lên trời. Chỗ gã đứng một vòng tròn tím xanh hiện ra. Wukong bất ngờ quay lại nhìn đồng đội. Lại là cơ hội trời cho đây. Nakroth lướt người tới, dự định tung một cú đá vào cằm gã Khỉ. Nhưng hắn không ngờ, cú đá bay vào hư không. Tàng hình, thứ luôn làm hắn khó chịu. Một giây lợi thế đã không còn. Hắn cảm nhận rõ cú đập của gậy Như ý quật vào vết thương đang chảy máu. Nakroth rơi thẳng xuống bên dưới.

_Trận quyết tử, đúng như tên gọi của nó. Trong sự hỗn loạn, Nakroth thấy mình đã quên lời hứa. Cái tên Khỉ già tàng hình làm hắn vô cùng khó chịu. Cuộc rượt đuổi kéo hắn và Wukong tới bên rìa Khe nứt. Nơi đây, một liên đoàn Pháp sư đang tạo ra Hố thời không, đe dọa không ít những binh đoàn quỷ dữ đang leo lên tham chiến từ Vực tử thần. Lốc gió kinh hoàng nhấn chìm tiếng la ai oán của những kẻ xấu số. Khéo léo né được đòn phản công hiểm ác của tên Khỉ già nhưng trận lốc quật hắn vào tảng đá gần đó. Wukong loạng choạng giữa đà lao tới, bị Khe nứt hút chửng vào. Hắn nghe thấy những câu đe dọa của y mất hút dưới Khe nứt. Tay hắn vẫn khó nhọc bám vào tảng đá. Mùi máu tanh hòa trong cuồng phong cùng sỏi đá. Trận chiến long trời lở đất vẫn đang tiếp diễn. Một mũi tên ánh sáng bay tới, lạnh lùng cắm thẳng vào tay hắn. Những sức lực cuối cùng theo dòng máu tuôn ra từ tay mà tan đi. Buông. Nakroth cố gắng lần cuối gào lên cái tên duy nhất hắn nghĩ tới. Kẻ được gọi bung mình ra giữa chiến trận, hình như y cũng đang gào tên hắn với bàn tay vươn ra cùng cú tung mình liều mạng. Hắn mềm nhũn ra như một hình nhân bằng vải giữa cuồng phong._

_\- Nakroth! Ta đến đây!!! – những lời cuối cùng hắn nghe được khi bị Khe nứt thời không nuốt chửng._

Cú rơi, tại sao lại chậm như vậy? Hắn từng nghe lũ con người đùa rằng rơi từ độ cao này phải mấy ngày mới chạm tới đất. Lúc đó hắn chỉ cười khẩy. Rồi thì cũng thịt nát xương tan. Rồi thì cuối cùng sinh tử cũng chạm được hắn. Đó có phải cách duy nhất để gặp lại ngươi, Tử thần? Hắn quyết định làm một hành động tầm thường nhất mà một con người thực hiện trong những phút cuối đời. Nhắm mắt. Và một hơi thở ra. Chợt cái chớp mắt của hắn bắt được một dáng hình quen thuộc. Ánh sáng tím rực từ vũ khí của y bao bọc lấy cơ thể hắn. Nakroth cảm nhận được hắn đang nằm trong vòng tay y. Lại bình yên. Hơi ấm này. Chắc hắn là người duy nhất trên đời nằm cạnh lưỡi hái mà mỉm cười hạnh phúc. Tử thần nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt hắn, nhoẻn cười.

\- Ta đã bảo là ta luôn tìm được ngươi mà.

Tay nắm lấy tay. Khắc khoải cuối cùng của hắn cũng được cất lên: Zephys...


End file.
